


Faceless | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work, WWII - Fandom
Genre: Art, Gas Masks, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Nazis, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: A faceless soldier





	Faceless | Inktober Art

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5aqitatz5n9l6dk/Inktober-2.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
